The wings of Fiammanta
by Scrouge Mcblood
Summary: A legend from the Fuoco Empire.


_**THE WINGS OF FIAMMANTA.**_

Long ago, in lands of Fuoco we used to live in darkness. Always desperate to survive. We had no light. Our hearts where mere candles which were about to go out. It was always cloudy and we never saw the sun. Somehow are mood and desperation seemed to involve our colouring too. Our colours of coats, manes, tails and eyes were dull. We worked day and night. We never celebrated any season. We felt abandoned, lonely and ashamed. We should died, but our nature didn't let us die out... Somehow. We were grieved at our state. We were no better than slaves. We failed in digging and we could only grow basic crops. We usually died of a sickness of some terrible sort. Our fillies were born weak and plain. Unicorns were weakened on drawing magic. Our Pegasus's couldn't fly higher than the clouds. And the earth ponies couldn't run longer than a meter. We couldn't defend ourselves properly.

One day, a poet was venturing in the woods. And encountered a bird which glowed well and bright. The poet wanted to run and hide, yet something about this bird made him stay and challenge it for a fight. He was dazed. It was a hawk with feathers which were made out of fire. Its eyes seemed to imitate an inferno. It beak was made out of solidified lava, which actually was still glowing. Its legs where made out of burning coal and its claws made out solid ashes. Its tail was long as a peacock. It had three long tail feathers which curled at the ended like ribbons. Also when it reached the ending the tail blackened and turned into ashes. Its wings were tucked in and where blazing even more than the body. The creature noticed the stunned poet and turned to face him. It had a charming, beautiful women voice which emitted power.

"_Dear child of mine, I'm here to set your candle bright,_

_For my children to survive have to fight,_

_I will bring mighty and power to this land,_

_From the mountain tracks to deep sea sands,_

_I want you my little child to bring this message to your kind,_

_Let them know that golden hope exist, young mind,_

_Make them gather on the highest mountain in the east,_

_The next year at this same day, you all shall be released,_

_And everyone shall see my blessing,_

_For everyone will feel my wings caressing,_

_My quest is to bring joy not fright,_

_In the darkness of the night,_

_Farewell young one,_

_And remember what has to be done._

And with that the creature disappeared in swoosh of wind. As if she was made out of ash. The poet went by villages and cities encouraging the ponies that what he saw was true. The thing that's stunned him the most is that the ponies believed him and so months passed and people gathered near the highest mountain in their lands to the west. It was a week before the fateful day where people at midnight would walk up to the mountain and wait for the creature's arrival. Some of them believed it's just a hoax, however, some believed that this was true and real. Ponies set their camps and awaited in darkness and silence. Talking only when they had too. When the week was over and the faithful day rose, all the ponies went the trail up the great mountain. Millions and millions ponies were crammed together on one small road. They faced many obstacles which they desperately overcome. Gazers erupting, sizing coal avalanches and so on. When they reached the peak of the mountain they were stunned. In front of them stood a golden gate, from which hung straps of fire, like a laundry when it needs to dry. Beyond it the peek looked beautiful. The whole surface was flat and made out of rubies as clear as a new polished window. At the east side of the mountain was a tree which was made out of gold, with leaves made out of silver and at the west side was a tree made all out of amethyst, with leaves made out of pearls. The ponies walked in, with their mouths open. It was able to cram the whole population of the Fuoco Empire. They awaited looking for the mythical fire bird. Until you could see the clouds started to turn into a lighter shade of grey. Some started to sign and turn around and walk away. They seeked aid and yet they didn't get it. When a quarter of the ponies left the gates fire sheets covered the entrance. Than a rumble and hollow silence. The ponies looked stunned behind them. The only one which gazed at the tree was our loyal and faithful poet. He said nothing just stared at the tree. He wouldn't stir. Suddenly, the golden tree started to blaze. The same voice which e poet remembered bellowed.

"_Those who stayed past my test._

_Of eternal light and endless rest._

_They accepted the true nature I gave._

_And let their soul be free and safe."_

When the voice finished, the clouds which shielded the rising sun started to glow brighter. They started to part and the first rays of the sun hit the earth with a warm glow. The cloud cover started to get holes as if bullet shot through them. The ponies where startled. They never ever saw the sun. Soon the cloud cover vanished as if it was burned out and the sun glowed so bright the ponies turned their heads away to prevent them from being blind. As the sun rose a black object could be see flying towards them, with sickening speed. When it got closer you could see it was a golden bird. The poet smiled and cried on top of his lungs.

"All hail Fiammanta. The goddess of our eternal light!"

There was silence and then everybody started chanting what the poet said. The sun rays hit the ponies and their furs started to glow and change. The coats started to glitter and turn into a more pure shades of their colours. As if you applied more paint onto them. The ponies smiled and started cheering. The goddess landed on the golden tree and regarded them with a bemused expression. Suddenly, the peak of the mountain started to shake violently. The ponies instead of feeling and cowardly hiding, only laughed as if danger bemused them. The rumbling didn't seamed to affect them. The goddess smiled (as a golden bird may smile). Then she ordered the ponies to create a circle gap in the middle. The ponies, as if trained soldiers moved as Fiammanta ordered, forming a large circle with a radius of eight meters. Fiammanta flew in the middle and swooped up. She then curled up in a ball and looked as a miniature version of the sun. She then upstretched her wings wide sending dozens of sparks onto the ponies. The earth ponies hooves started to glow, the unicorn's horns then set ablaze and Pegasus's wing started to glitter. Some sparks hit the floor creating a large bonfire which shaped and formed Fiammanta twenty meter stunt double. It wings thrashed up and a melody formed with a country/rock n' roll genre. The ponies started dancing, some Pegasus's flew in the air higher than before and unicorns horns flew sparks and different coloured fire whips sizzled the air. There could be heard laughter and singing. Whoops of joy would sometimes spark in the herd. The melody chorus sounded something like this:

"_Ow spirit burn bright with might,_

_Cause we won't fall tonight,_

_No shadows no foe shall stand,_

_In our fire we praise are land."_

Only the poet walked away from the herd of joyful ponies. He walked right to Fiammanta which was sited in one of the branches of the golden tree. She was picking her fire wings. She seemed to sense him coming because she slowly heaved her head up and regarded the young poet. He kneeled down before her and said with respect and joy.

Y cha

"Ow great Fiammanta we owe you so much."

Fimmanta only replied and then vanished into thin air.

"_My job is done,_

_The endless story of our empire just begun,_

_I ask you of this young one,_

_Tell everyone,_

_That on this day there shall be celebrations and fun,_

_Our kind shall be number one,_

_For the Wings of Fiammanta shall be this faithful day,_

_As the sun shall burn you with hope and joy with its ray."_

The poet straightened up and shrugged and then re-joined the herd. There was a whole day celebration. Ponies laughed and sang. And when the night finally fell they left the mountain. There were no more testes and the ponies where soon at the base of the mountain again. The fillies raced down the mountain with incredible speed. The grownups laughed and gossiped all the way down. These ponies started to recreate the empire. And soon the Fuoco Empire was standing mighty and high. Burning bright as the sun. With warriors of steel and iron. Gold armour shimmering on their horse bodies as they charged for a new beginning.


End file.
